New Start
by DarkGlintingEmerald
Summary: When she is viciously thrust back into the past, it was not meant to come into the fact that it was supposed to be her actual future to begin with. Living her true life from 19 is not what she planned, but eh, why not? The only thing standing in her way was that damn attractive blonde. Uzumaki Sakura is in for hell if her brothers parents don't get together. Literally. MinaSaku RNR
1. Solution

**Hey! **

**I am going to update on my other story soon but for now im going to give you my new Fanfic! Ok, so I love NaruSaku, but I absolutely LOVE MinaSaku as well, so im gonna try out for a Fanfic about it, k? **

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy the show im about to display for you! **

**Info.**

_**Hey Hey! - Melody  
**_

**Hey Hey - Inner Sakura  
**

_Hey Hey - Mind Speaking or Point Across  
_

Hey Hey - Normal Speaking

**Tata for now!**

**Sayonara, Crimson.**

* * *

**Solution.**

Running.

She was running that much she knew. She knew that to keep _them_ safe, herself safe, that she would have to run. It was night, and that was where the bad happens. But running from the Iwa Nin in the dead dark was the best solution, as she knew that she could not defend _them_ while battling the Nin. Even though she was known as The Best Medic Nin ever to be seen, The Cherry Death and The Nine Tailed Foxes Mates Jail Keeper, she knew that in a while _they_ was going to run out of Chakra.

She however, was not. It was in these times that she was wise and knew when things had to be taken carefully. And it was also in these time when she wondered about why she was taken back. She was grateful though, as she was allowed to bring _them_.

Time. It had always puzzled her. The questions always flowed through her mind before the war. Time was a very delicate thing, and she questioned on how it was so easy for the Gods to just take a life and then dump it into a new world, a place where they didn't belong, but in a way, they did. Just not in that particular time line. She knew only half of the stuff in the actual Gods books. And to answer that, well, she was actually Kami-sama's Daughter.

The War. The war that had killed everyone she held dear to her. The war that was the greatest of all the Great Shinobi Wars. In fact, if you added all three of the Shinobi wars together you would make up the fourth. She pondered again on how the world had come to that end, the end that had ended everyone, everything **living** and **breathing**.

Of course, she had not allowed _them_ to seen any part of it, as it would scar _there_ mind to a point where there **was** no cure. But then again, she did not have the time to ponder as a kunai quickly whizzed passed her, nearly cutting some of her skin and drawing some blood.

"Shit." She softly cursed under her breath, knowing that she had to kill them fast, and **now**. Grabbing a kunai out of her pouch with a tag on it, she spinned it around once before holding it firmly. It was then that she spoke to _them_.

"Darlings, im going to have to kill them because we cannot carry on like this, and you have already reached your limits. So while I kill them you can replenish your chakra and you can either watch, or not. You all know that I do not like killing, but no one touches you and gets away with it."

As she watched _them_ nod their heads, tiredly muted with exhaustion, she then commanded them softly but forcefully.

"Hold on to me. Tight."

Doing as she asked she quickly turned around and flung the kunai, ran as fast as she could with _them_ holding on to her, and heard the big bang that was centered where she had come from, smirked. Setting _them_ down she sat down in front of _them_, cleaning _there_ hands of all the dirt and blood _they_ had taken by just holding on to her.

While doing this act the redpinkette young woman let her mind take it course into a land where she could think. It was obvious to her that she had to deal with the situation at hand, quickly and swiftly. She knew that the time had come to show _them_ what was only a little glimpse of what she herself had to do, but that was enough anyway. All the while when this was happening, she was producing her chakra into _them_, soothing _them_ so they could stand, walk. All the dirt, grime and blood stuck to her body like a second skin and she was sure that she had been like that for the most of past four years. Feeling the Iwa Nins chakra closing in she made sure that she was holding her **special** kunai in her hand, explosive tag attached. And it was the voice of one of _them_ that had broken her out of her trance.

"Kaa-chan are you alright?" Questioned one of the girls her age being seven, just like the rest, which the number is four.

Yes. They were hers. **Hers**. And no one was going to take them away from her.

Uzumaki Sakura would make sure of it.

And with that thought in mind Sakura nodded and told them to keep each other safe,

The four children that she kept behind eyes widened, as they then could hear a loud BOOM sounded from not even a mile from where they were, knowing that anyone would hear that from more than a five-mile radius.

* * *

Hokage Office.

It was an office of importance, an office were the leader of Konoha sat. And inside of that office their was a man. That man was the The Yellow Flash. Also there stood The Slug Princess and The Toad Sage. On the chair in front of them sat a not so young but slightly old Hokage. And here was where the man had to give there report, or where any team, man or woman had to give there report.

"Old man. We completed the mission you gave us." The Yellow Flash said, his blonde hair a dead giver - way about why he was called the YELLOW Flash.

"Good. Now I want you all to return-" Old man Hokage was then cut off as a loud boom was heard in the distance. Turning around to look out of the window everyone else occupying the room also stepped forward to look. "It looks like a fight. A big fight." Concluded the Sandaime Hokage. And then he sighed.

"A fight?" Tsunade, The Slug Princess cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, a fight."

"Well then, we should just go check it out" Tsunade had already placed her hands on her hips, a gleam in her eye.

"I have to agree with Hime here, sensie. We should go check it out." The Toad Sage said, his name Jiraiya.

The person to sigh in the room for a second time unwillingly agreed. "Fine. You shall go and see what that was about as we all know about the Konohagakure - Iwagakure war raging on. Be careful, we do not want to loose you so easily."

The Yellow Flash smirked. "You wont loose us Old man."

Slipping around is easy, only if you know how to do it right. You have to be silent, not letting even a sound come out of you. You have to be aware of you surroundings, know whats where and whos were, before planning your next move. Think outside the box, try to figure out what their weakness is; their eye sight might be blinded, even if only a little, or they may be slightly paralyzed, allowing you to slip passed them quietly. Find their flaws and counter them, then you know that you can move around easily without interception.

Like they know, Slipping around is easy, only if you know how to do it right. And blending in with the darkness slightly, if you looked close enough, you could see three figures slipping out the gates of Konohagakure.

* * *

Uzumaki Sakura was not happy.

She knew by the moment she had touched the ground of this earth that a battle would begin sooner or later, and it just had to be later when she had ran for about five hours from the Iwa Nin, and before had just been through one hell of a war and then back again. Her breathing was uneven and she had blood all over her, but you wouldn't be able to notice much of it as most of her outfit contained the color red, very much the same shade of blood.

_'Stupid Iwa Nin. There was about 100 Nin following me, and now there is probably more in back - up coming. Ugggh! This is why I hate Iwa Nin! They always bug the hell outta me!' _

**_'Hey HellCat don't let that put you down! Just know that if you ever need any help your calling upon me! I'm here every step of the way!'_**

**'Well no duh. Your sealed inside of us of course your going to be here every step of the way until your either sucked out of us dry or we pass you onto a different container.'**

_'Oww shut the hell up for once Inner.'  
_

Staring at the dead bodies of the people she had just faced, beaten, and killed Sakura knew that the back - up was only fifty miles from her, as she had just half calculated using scraps of her training she had, had with Kiba. Closing her eyes to relief the pain throbbing inside of her head, she made sure to bring her hand up hovering over her forehead, letting out a light but firm gold glow. Sighing in content, she whipped around to make sure that her children were still safe. Finding them safe, she turned back around and called out to them.

"Darlings. Please stay safe, and don't die. Whatever you do, just stay the hell safe. I don't know what id do without you."

_'Mell. I need about enough chakra to hit them but make sure that it doesn't hurt anything else.' _

_**'Sure thing HellCat!'** _Melody smirked. Today was going to be fun and exhausting, but O well, it would be worth it. Totally worth it. And she wouldn't miss it for the world.

No Can Do.

* * *

Up in the trees there sat three figures perched upon a tree. Narrowed eyes calculated what the lone figure in the middle of what could be called a mansion sized battle field. They all instantly recognized the ANBU tattoo on her pale but slightly tanned shoulder, and wondered where she actually got it from. They were even more confused when she turned around and stared at a familiar spot, talking, her voice cracking if only a bit.

"Darlings. Please stay safe, and don't die. Whatever you do, just stay the hell safe. I don't know what id do without you."

They were confused. Who was she talking to? Herself? No, that wasn't it. Turning around on the tree slightly, they instantly recognized the four people, their age about seven. And they were slightly shocked when they heard the four reply, as the young woman with pink and red hair only looked about nineteen.

"Yea Kaa-chan, we know we know."

"We are not going anywhere Kaa-chan."

"Stop worrying and kill the Iwa Nin Kaa-chan."

"Yeah Kaa-chan! We aren't going nowhere!"

A smirk slid on to the young woman's face as she whispered, it being carried by the wind over to all of them.

"Thank you. Thank you, for letting me take this chance, a chance to change the future for the better, not the hell basket that I was in. Thank you dad, I wont let you down. I will find a solution to this, and once I do, life will be better. So so much better. I will change the future, because I know what is to come."

Because we all know that to find a Solution to a problem, you have to know the weaknesses and the advantages. Don't give up just because you have hit a brick wall and don't know how to get pass it. Try. Because if you try, nothing is impossible.

* * *

**Edit - Not much edited. All that was edited was the whole Hokage office seen and made sure that Obito, Kakashi and Rin didn't meet Sakura yet and learn that she was from the future. Changed her demon's name form Red Vex to Melody because it makes more sense - Red Vex no Kitsune to Melody no Kitsune. Changed the first seen, and made it more realistic.**


	2. Believing

**Heyah Marshmallows!**

**Yo people i just wanna get it out now for all of the chappies i do... SORRY FOR ALL MY BAD GRAMMAR! I dont pay attention in English so ... yea. **

**Also im very happy to say that this fanfic has only been out for about... dunno how many days and has already gotten 6 reveiws, 16 favs. and 24 follows! WOOP WOOP! Hell Ya! **

**Anywayyyys this chappie is going to give you some of the non - sugar-coating outline of all this rest will be done on the next chappie and will also tell you about what happens next and if they should change the future or not and what not! RHYMES! XDD**

**Also Sakura will be very childish as that is going to be her character and i know in the last chappie she wasn't, but that was because she was saving her loved ones and focused on a task at hand. **

**Sakura and most if i want them to, are going to be OOC, so if you don't like, don't read and don't even bother Flaming because to be honest thats just stupid. Your wasting your time on flaming somebodys story just because YOU don't like it. It's just stupid, so don't bother and if you don't like go and make your own fanfic. **

**Sorry for that rant! Anyway, So onto my new chappie!**

**Info.**

**_Hey Hey! - Melody  
_**

**Hey Hey - Inner Sakura**

**Hey Hey**** - Kurama**

_Hey Hey - Mind Speaking or Point Across_

Hey Hey - Normal Speaking

**Tata for now!**

**Sayonara, Dark.**

* * *

****** X .. ;x; .. X ** New Start X .. ;x; .. X 

**xXxXx .Believing. xXxXx  
**

**By,**

**DarkGlintingEmerald**

* * *

Believing.

Believing is something everyone should do. It gives you hope, even when things look so dim that nothing seems possible. Like everyone should say, nothing is impossible unless you try. Time Travel is not impossible as Uzumaki Sakura has noticed. Flying is not impossible as all you have to do is throw yourself at the ground and miss. Being insane is not impossible, as all you have to do is drive yourself to the point of insanity. Believing is something everyone should do, and Sakura definitely stands by that quote. But then again, she says its criticism as she once stopped believing, stopped believing that everyone would survive the hell that they all called a war.

Standing in the battle field, one of many that she had to stand on, she wondered what it would be like to just be a normal nineteen year old girl. Shaking the thought away she wished that she had never thought of that.

Being a ninja had always been her dream as a little girl, one that had not had her hands soaked in so much blood that you wouldn't be able to count, someone who had killed like she was being controlled. Not had her outfit drenched in red, crimson blood, blood that's not yours. Of course, the people who were on the battle field with her would not have noticed the blood, as it connected with the outfit she wore.

Her dark red mesh top didn't quite blend into the darkness, not as much as her pitch black mid-thigh shorts. Sakura had on a fishnet top underneath her mesh top that was also the color black. She also had on dark red converse **(A.N yea yea i now they don't have all these stuff but its my own fanfic so shut up bout it)** with black fishnet tights and her kunai holster on her right leg. On her left leg she had an orange Konoha headband and on the same leg on her ankle she also had another headband, it was purple. Sakura had again dark red elbow length wrist warmers with a black outline to it, also on her right upper arm she had another Konoha headband, and this time there was a black headband that when in the moonlight had a small silver tint. Around her neck she had yet another headband that was silver, and on her forehead was a blue, purple, black and orange small strips on one side and the rest was pink with a somehow red tint Konoha headband.

In her hair there was three sebon with two bells attached to both, one Dark Red, one Black, one Silver, one Purple, one Orange and one Pink with the other side Red. In memory of her brothers, her friends, BEST friends, her family and the only people to not stuck up to her and kiss her ass.

On her right wrist there was five bracelets that she considered very precious to her, as it was given to her by her brothers, just before they died. It was heart breaking, yes, but they always told her to not wallow in her self-pity, and learn from her mistakes. She belived them.

First there was a bracelet entirely made of Red Diamonds. The Red Diamonds are one of the most rarest in the world next to four others.

Above that one was another one made of entirely Yellowish Diamonds, that are again one of the most rarest in the world next to the other four.

Above that one there was another bracelet entirely made of pure Black stones that are Diamonds, that are one of the most rarest in the world next to the other four.

Next above that one was another made of entirely Pure White stones it being a very rare Crystal that has never been seen in 100 00 years.

Then there was one bracelet that was the most precious to her, the bracelet that other than her children, she would lay her life down for. It was a bracelet made out of the most finest metal you could and would ever find, and it was also the most rarest form of Diamond ever to be found; It was the Emerald. The reason the Emerald was so rare was because the last person ever to see an Emerald was the Sage Of The Six Paths, (Short version : SOSP) and she was also given it to by one of her most precious people who he and some other people who are very precious to her had also altogether. It also had Kurma in, The Kyubbi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox. She could talk to him telepathically, and her was always giving her advise.

Sakura sighed at the misfortune of herself that she just had to be battling even after she had been thrown places after places after places. Just as she sighed, about 150 Iwa Nin jumped out of the bushes, all of them 'surrounding' her. She watched as they checked her body and when they got a glimpse of the headbands, instantly took a stance. One of them, the leader, Sakura realized took a step forward and shouted which might have been at the top of his lungs.

"YOU, KONOHA NIN!"

Sakura wanting a little laugh just to amuse herself, decided to play a wonderful game - Playing Dumb.

Looking around any were but the place were her children were she said with a smirk on her face, "Who are you talking to? You can't be talking to me now can you?" Her eyes shone with amusement and the smirk on her face proved she was playing with them. She then pointed at herself, "You can't be talking to me, right? I mean its only small little old me."

The same ninja who had spoken growled. "I believe that you are the only person here that has a headband."

She then innocently blinked, the smirk still on her face.

"O, but it seems that you also have a headband. Could it be that you are talking about one of them?" She pointed her finger to the 150 men standing in front of her. Once that was said everyone there went haywire.

There was scratching, screaming, shouting, slapping, punching and so much more. It was amusing, really. Really truly amusing. So Sakura just stood there and laughed silently. She then ran as quietly as she could while trying to hit the pressure points of all the offending Nin. Then Sakura accidently stood on a branch and it cracked. Everyone stood still, even herself. And then the fight happened. They came from every corner. In a reflex, she whipped out a kunai and began slashing anything. This continued until only one was left : The Leader.

It was then that the fight started. Kunai and shuriken were throw everywhere; some Sakura's and some The Leaders. It was then that she had, had enough of playing with him and decided to wrap everything up.

She quickly used kimiriawri and socked him one all the way to the trees. She then thew shuriken with invisible and undetectable wire attached to it, and the wire plus the shuriken wrapped itself around him, instantly trapping him.

"So... are you going to give me the information or what?

The same ninja who had spoken growled but then smirked. "Of course not. Now why would i be talking to you? Your nothing but a small WEAK civilized person, no different from the rest." Sakura froze, her whole form rigid, not moving. Her eyes widened and fogged, memories flashing back to her. Everyone could see it, everyone wondering what she was going to do.

_**FlashBack! **_

_"Your so weak!" _

_"Why don't you go and do something better for yourself, something that doesn't involve being a ninja!" _

_"Your not worth being a ninja!"_

_"When can you learn to protect yourself and stop using Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato for protection!" _

_"Stop living a fantasy and grow up! You will NEVER become a ninja because you are so WEAK!"_

The words replay over and over inside her mind, the same word being said over and over.

**WEAK! **

**WEAK!**

**WEAK!**

**WEAK!**

**WEAK!**

**WEAK!**

_**End**** FlashBack**_

Suddenly Sakura's hand burst with gold chakra. She growled and cocked her fist back, all the while smirking sadistically. "You just made a **big** mistake." All of a sudden she snapped her fist out punching him in the gut. The leader coughed up so much blood that she thought he would die of blood loss, then his eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sighed.

"I didn't even put any power into that punch." Sakura muttered. She then used some hand-signs and a white light engulfed her and the children huddled in the bushes, covered, it was like they wasn't even there to begin with. They then could hear a faint voice, that if they didn't strain there ears and use chakra, they wouldn't have heard it. And they couldn't even hear what there saying now.

_Inside the white light right at this moment... Hehehe!_

"SAKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

All of a sudden a blue light came out of Sakura's body and took a place next to her. The light then turned into a person that had blood-red hair down to her mid thighs, and emerald-green eyes much like Sakura's. She then turned next to Sakura and glared.

"**WHY DID YOU BRING ME OUT HERE OUTER? YOU DONT NEED MY HELP!**" She screamed at Sakura.

"Inner, I actually do. I need to you to look inside this guys mind and tell me whats happening. Thanks!"

"**_Just do it Saki, it will save the time and blood for__ HellCat__!_**"

"**Yes, just listen to Melody, Saki, it will save time for Kitsune.**"

Saki smirked dangerously but nobody inside the white light (The child was an exception; they were jumping up and down on the spot, grinning with glee) looked effected. "**Heh. It would be my pleasure!**"

Putting her hands into a circle motion she said the most common thing that anybody in her time would be afraid of if it happened to them. "**Believe : Kia!**" She then touched the mans forehead.

"Hina, Tema, Shika, Naru what you just saw was Inner go inside his mind. The thing is, is that it is a Mind Transfer jutsu but when Inner goes she leaves enough of her chakra and spirit of hers to keep herself moving and able to move. This is a very tricky move as although it doesn't even need chakra to do this, only we can do this move. I assume that you already have a voice in your mind, and she or he has explained who it is?" When she had a nod from each and every one of the children she continued, "So then when your birthday comes ill help you out on this move. It is effective on the battle field because you don't need any chakra to call he or she out and they are a whole different spirit to you, but they are you. When your Inner or who you have called Fire, Blaze, Ice and Fox," Sakura smirked as her children cried out the word "Spy!" but carried on otherwise "Have successfully occupied their mind then that is when the person has officially had a game over."

"Death..." Whispered one of the girls, Hina.

To this Sakura nodded, serious. "Yes, Death. That is why we were chased on in the battle field. We are very special and so is your grandfather, my daddy. That is why I put all of my love into you, so that I can keep you safe, because you are very, very precious to me."

"Kaa-chan. How is it death that Ice could kill them?" Shika asked.

Sakura put on a sad smile. "This is what many people out on the battle field in the war feared. It is what means that whatever happens inside there mind; hitting, bones cracked, you damaging their mentality, anything, is what will happen outside." Everyone's eyes widened to a considerable amount. "That is why everyone hated Konoha on the battle field, that is why everyone that was on our side was so relived that they were on our side. I tought it to my teammates, my non - blooded brothers."

Tears welt up in her eyes but she forced them down. She then laughed." I was so surprised that they could do this. That is why we were so feared on the battle field. Also your Inner's can communicate to you telepathically and anything they see you see. But whatever they don't want you to see, they can erase instantly from your and there minds."

Sighing, Sakura knew that her Inner was done by the constant pull in the front of her mind.

It was in that moment that Inner returned back to her body. Turning to her in her mind she nodded. "**He's done. I've given you the memories and such, so I will return back to Lody. You have to clean this place up 'Ya know!**"

"Ok ok."

"Hehe! Hina, Tema!"

"Yes Kaa-chan?" Asked the two girls.

"Grab your backpacks and let's get ready to go after I clean this place up! The blood needs me to clean him up, and of course, touch!" Sakura exclaimed with a little more enthusiasm than needed.

Both seven-year old's turned, looked at each other and sighed. There mother was always like this, and they had just learned to adapt to it. They knew the war had changed her, as it had changed them as well, after all, they had seen some too. So they did the only thing any sain person in their place would have done : and that was help their mother with a big grin on their face.

"Sure Kaa-chan!"

What? Just because they were different then their mother didn't mean they didn't inherit some of her likes, and that also included blood. Seriously, it's not going to do anybody any harm. There just innocent little seven-year old children. And with that thought in Sakura's mind, she grinned almost sadistically but half with love when her two seven-year old girls helped her clean and the two boys picked up the weapons.

But she knew she would be grumbling later, oh she knew. And her theory would only be corrected.

_Sakura put out the jutsu and they was visible again!_

* * *

"Why do people always underestimate women?" Grumbled Sakura as she picked up her kunai's and shurikin. "I mean seriously. Just because were women doesn't mean we can't do some serious Kick-ass. Some day im gonna get Jiriya-sama and use him as a punching bag for peeking on the women in the bathhouse."

She knew that she would be grumbling, she just knew it, and now she has to listen to her Inner and Melody rub it in her mental face tat they won the bet. Stupid spirits.

"**Ha ha! Take that Outer! We won, well, _I_ won!**" Sakura face planted in her mental place. Her Inner was jumping up and down doing a happy dance while throwing a fist in the air. she then heard a voice that sounded like the sweetest melody but anyone who knew this person personally would know that the meaning of this voice means so much more than people give it credit.

"_**Shut up Saki, I was the one that proposed this bet in the first place so shut up you pesky spirit. You can't even compare yourself to a Demon god like** **me.**_"

Inner gaped and then sputtered. "**Shut up, Shut up?! Why don't you! If it was up to me i would have-**"

Sakura decided to just tune them out and leave without a second thought.

Standing up strait she plunged her hand in her pouch and pulled out her special kunai. The kunai was special because she made it out of pure crystal that is unbreakable. The handle is made of Green Glass, a very powerful glass that cant brake, just like the prime color of Konoha, and is designed to look like a normal kunai but is not. A bit before the handle is the Konoha symbol. The kunai bit is made of Ice crystals and at one side it has the word Crimson in dark Rose Quartz engraved, and on the other has Cherry engraved.

Sighing Sakura picked it up and threw fast and high. She remembered the day she and her brothers made that kunai. It was a slightly... different day to others, but normal to them.

* * *

_Flashback :  
_

_They were siting down in the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate like every other day, it was just them, Team 7 at its best - Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Uzumaki, Sai Uzumaki, Yamato Hatake and Kakashi Hatake. And of course the four little gaki's as Sai had so put them, were with their aunties Tenten, Ino and Hinata, but they all knew he loved them as much as they all did. _

_Normally they would have been joking about the names and surnames they had given Sai and Yamato two years back - it was needed. They had to have a surname so they made up a pack that Sai and Yamato would be a Uzumaki and Hatake in name, not in blood. _

_But it was true - It was not happening that day, just not that day. That day they were making a Kunai. It was just like Naruto's dad's, but without the tag that allows you to flash anywhere, so all in all it was a normal kunai with fancy patterns in. But if you really knew about the kunai then you would know that the kunai can put little parts of chakra inside, and that is your precious people's chakra so you could defeat someone they love but hate at the same time. _

_That was what most people would call their downfall, but not to them. They all had a part of love in the people they said they hated with their whole heart, and it was their was their advantage. But then again it was a kunai. A weapon. A weapon designed to kill for their village, and alliance. They were human as much as they were shinobi and kunoichi. There life's was as valuable as anybody else's, and they were grateful for every moment they had with their loved ones as they knew that a life as a shinobi was not easy, it was hard, most shinobi only lasted up to the age of thirty or even less. They were content in who they were, what they were and what they had.  
_

_So why on earth was the people she saw as brothers playing like stupid idiots and braking everything in their path? She knew it was going to turn out bad and the gods liked to fuck with her, badly. Sakura was going to bet her lucky stars on that one._

_"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Everyone went silent. The only sound was her heavy breathing and a little swish of air. And you can't forget the loud gulps that spoke someone was going to get hurt that day. "SHUT UP!" She repeated. "Just SHUT UP! We need to finish this kunai and if we are gong to finish it we are going to do that in silence! If I hear one noise out of any of you _**all**_ your bones are going to get broken. Am I __?" _

_All boys gulped with sweat trailing down there faces as they nodded violently. She smirked. It was wonderful having power over her boys. "Good. Now let's get started!" _

_It was only ten minutes after she said that, that Naruto decided something stupid, something he would regret. "I'm hungry for ramen." _

_Hell broke loose. _

_And as she stood over her 'brothers' while healing there broken bones, she thought yes, life really was going her way. But as they all said that one sentence together - "Ugly/Sakura-chan/Imouto/Sis got fucked by a pedophile that's why she had the children/gaki's, (Dattebayo!)" - Sakura just decided that if she would go to hell for this, they were coming to.  
_

_Sakura once again thought that day that the gods liked to fuck with her, especially her father, and as she ran around chasing them with only one thought running in her head after this, that yes, she wouldn't have it any other way and if it was going to turn out bad, she'd face it with them._

* * *

Yes. That was the life, back when she could spend all the time in the world with her loved brothers. But she still had a 'mission' to complete, and she would do it, dattebayo!

Turning back around she could see in the distance her kunai, and grinned.

"See ya later! Konoha, here I come! Watch out for me, and my children, 'cose were gonna cause a riot!"

* * *

**Special AN - I am posting another two storys later (as in dunno when) or so-called** **'**Reborn**' with both Minato AND Sakura time traveling somehow 2gether! Also another 1 called '**Didn't Tell Them**' With a NaruSaku and KibaHina paring! There both gonna be out later this week before I go to PGL for a week! But I don't know about '**Reborn**' yet, it will probably be done at the end of this month. ****See ya soon! ;) ****  
**


End file.
